This invention relates to water faucets and more particularly to an automatically operable faucet having manual capability. Arrangements of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,277, 4,962,790, 5,050,641 and 5,092,560. Previous faucets providing automatic and manual control capability have required complex valves or operating mechanisms including use of pilot valves, a separate selector for mode of actuation, and/or use of multiple and remotely located automatic actuators. These prior designs have proven expensive to produce, represent a complex installation, and in many instances are confusing or complicated to operate.
One drawback has been the cost of manufacture and installation. Such faucets often require separate components remote from the faucet or separate flow paths and valving for manual and automatic operation.
Dual mode faucets represent an inherent complexity of use. Generally it is necessary to select the mode of operation. Once set, it is necessary to manually change to the other mode.
The faucet of the present invention addresses these prior deficiencies.